


Muñeca de Trapo

by Zetta Sagitari (Ascella_Star)



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: Other, Post-Canon, Song Inspired, song fic of sorts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Zetta%20Sagitari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia corta inspirada en una canción de la Oreja de Vangogh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muñeca de Trapo

Preparaba una pequeña valija mientras miraba atentamente mi hogar, lugar donde había experimentado innumerable cantidad de vivencias con mis amigos, pláticas interminables, con Annie o Albert, visitas esporádicas de Patty... cuantos años han pasado, y podría describir mi vida como un antes y un después de esa noche de nieve…

Pues a pesar de aparentar la vida feliz que todos creen que tengo, una carrera éxitos, independencia de mi familia, montón de pretendientes acaudalados, y heredera de una enorme fortuna, la verdad es que un enorme pesar cubre mi alma… la razón, 2 simples palabras que solo a una persona le he dedicado, palabras que por cierto, nunca salieron de mi boca…

Nunca se las dije, primero, por no estar segura de mis sentimientos, y luego por la decisión mas difícil que tuve que tomar, la de dejar al hombre mas importante de mi existencia en manos de aquella que salvo su vida… pues sabia que si en ese momento lo hacia seria incapaz de seguir con la decisión que ya había tomado.

Y ahora, a pesar de las risas y sonrisas, de la vida aparentemente perfecta estoy completamente conciente del vacío que aprisiona mi alma.

Escucho una canción sonar al fondo…

_**Abrazaría al diablo sin dudar, por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar… eres todo lo que mas quiero…** _

Y mientras continuo caminando pienso en el gran parecido con mis verdaderos anhelos… lo que daría por ver tu cara, tus hermosos ojos azules brillar como zafiros al decirte con palabras todo esto que aun siento por ti, sin embargo mi silencio fue lo único que obtuviste de mí… silencio y una muda declaración con la mirada, mas al partir, te deje mi corazón, dejando a esta mujer vacía, sin voluntad, sin sueños, como muñeca de trapo.

Una nevada comienza a caer, tan absorta estoy e mis cavilaciones que ni siquiera noté cuando el cielo se nubló… alzo la vista y siento la nieve caer sobre mi rostro, como si el cielo llorara conmigo al recordarte… es 28 de enero… ha pasado 5 años, y nada ha cambiado dentro de mi, solo es el exterior el que se ha transformado.

Vi la nota de la fecha de tu matrimonio hace ya algún tiempo, ya ni siquiera se cuanto… te casarás al regreso de tu gira europea. Terry espero tu si puedas ser plenamente feliz… yo, no podré cumplir con lo dicho, pero eso, tu amor mío, jamás lo sabrás.

_**No tengo miedo al fuego eterno, tampoco a sus cuentos amargos, pero el silencio es algo frío, y mis inviernos son muy largos.** _

_**A tu regreso estaré lejos, entre los versos de algún tango, porque este corazón sincero, murió en su muñeca de trapo…** _

Ahora con equipaje en mano, emprendo un nuevo viaje, en busca de mi destino, aun incierto, desconocido para mí, y desconocido para mis amigos, un lugar donde nadie sepa quien soy, ni las penas de mi alma, pero sobretodo, lejos de ti y tu recuerdo.

Y con la mirada al cielo te dedico un último pensamiento, y te digo en mi mente lo que nunca pude en persona… te amo Terrence


End file.
